Loonatics: Defenders of the Universe:The Beginning
by Aerial Reptile
Summary: So yeah, I decided to write a story about the Loonatics in a sort of season three. It has some differences though. this will be the first of a series, supposedly. It depends on how well this one goes. Rerated T for minor language.
1. Cast of Characters

A Quick Cast of Characters

Ace Bunny Gender: Male Species: Rabbit Powers: Laser Vision Leader of the Loonatics Character owned by Warner Bros

Lexi Bunny Gender: Female Species: Rabbit Powers: Psychic Brain Blast Super Hearing Character owned by Warner Bros

Danger Duck Gender: Male Species: Duck Powers: Power Orb Randomizers Teleportation Character owned by Warner Bros

Slam Tasmanian Gender: Male Species: Tasmanian devil Powers: Tornados Super Strength Character owned by Warner Bros

Rev Runner Gender: Male Species: Road runner Powers: Super Speed Internal Radar Character owned by Warner Bros

Tech E. Coyote Gender: Male Species: Coyote Powers: Magnetism Regeneration Character owned by Warner Bros

Katelyn "Kate" Siren Gender: Female Species: Human Powers: Ice Vision Super Scream Character owned by xxlilmusicxx for more info on Kate, see Loonatics: A Seventh Loonatic

Jade Cat Gender: Female Species: Cat Powers: Invisibility Intangibility Force Fields Character owned by Kyuubi No Tenshi for more info on Jade Cat, see Loonatics Unleashed My version

Amber Gender: Female Species: Cat Powers: Shape Shifting into Different Animals Character owned by Catwolf109 for more info on Amber, see Chaos, Crime Fighting, and Lexi's Birthday

Jasper Lizard Gender: Male Species: Lizard Powers: Energized Scream Intangibility Flight Using Wings Character owned by Aerial Reptile for more info on Jasper Lizard, see A Loonatics Christmas

George Lizard Gender: Male Species: Lizard Powers: Explosive Plasma Spheres Sticking to Walls Physical Illusion Mimicry Character owned by Aerial Reptile for more info on George Lizard, see A Loonatics Christmas

All OCs have been used with permission. If you would like to add an OC, simply use the template used here. I will give you credit for your OC.


	2. Chapter 1

The Loonatics: Defenders of the Universe

Story 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Introductions

2 weeks after the battle on Blanc, Zadavia decides that with the wormhole technology the Loonatics must defend the universe. But they will need a bigger team.

It was a normal day at the Loonatics' HQ. The crime rate of Acmetropolis had died down since the battle for planet Blanc, the Loonatics had gotten to spend their time as they wished. Each had had a vacation during this time. It was a very normal day. Then, Zadavia called. "Loonatics, I have an announcement," Zadavia said as she appeared on the holocom. "What's up Zadavia?" Ace asked as the Loonatics gathered around the table "I have come up with an idea that might possibly interest you. I know there hasn't been much to do lately so this will give you something to do. Because you are able to appear anywhere, you will now become the defenders of the universe. But you will need a bigger team. That is why we will start recruiting more members and send them to different places when needed. That is my idea. What do you think?" Zadavia said. "I like it," Ace said, and the others agreed. "Then you will now meet your old teammates: Katelyn Siren, Jade Cat, Amber Cat, Jasper Lizard, and George Lizard. Tech, does Jasper still need that armor? It's been almost 3 months" Zadavia said. "Unfortunately, he does," Tech replied. "Well, I shall leave you to get acquainted. Your teammates will be here any minute now. Zadavia out," Zadavia said.

Their old/new teammates arrived 1.6892 minutes later, at least according to Rev. First, introductions had to be made, since the ex-Loonatics had never met each other. The conversation went something like this:

Ace: Alright everyone, let's greet our teammates and introduce them to one another.

Kate: Am I still the only human?

Tech: It appears so.

Jasper: I'm hungry.

Jade: What does that have to do with introducing ourselves?

Jasper: Nothing, but I'm hungry.

George (to Amber): Right now, I'm kind of embarrassed to be his friend.

Jasper: I heard that.

Ace: Hey-

Jasper: I'm still hungry.

Amber: Be quiet and let Ace talk.

Ace: Thank you. Now, as you all now, we are to be guardians of the galaxy.

Jade: How are we going to do that?

Ace: I was about to let Tech tell you about that.

Kate: Will this explanation be short?

Tech: Yes. To make it as short as possible, I cut out the science explanation. To put it simply, we use a wormhole generator to jump across the galaxy and help people.

George: What?

Amber: What's a wormhole?

Jade: How did you get a wormhole generator?

Tech: to answer your questions, a wormhole is basically a shortcut through space and time. I copied planet Blanc's wormhole technology and brought it here so I could study it and learn more about wormhole technology.

Jasper: Now can I get something to eat?

Lexi: We haven't even told each other our names.

Jasper: But I'm hungry.

Duck: Too bad.

Jasper: Shut up, Duck.

Kate: Stop it.

Duck: Don't tell me to shut up you half-mechanical lizard!

Amber (While smacking Duck in the back of the head): Duck! That was too cruel, even for you!

Jade (While holding Jasper back): No! Duck may be obnoxious, but you can't hurt him!

Jasper: Just let me hurt him a little bit! I'll just hurt him badly enough that he'll need armor like me!

Kate: (Freezes Jasper's feet to the ground.) There, now you won't be able to move for a little while.

Jasper: Ha, I can turn intangible.

Jade: You turn intangible too? You have to agree with me, intangibility is a really cool power if you know how to use it.

Jasper: Yeah. I don't even know your name and I'm agreeing with you.

Jade: My name is Jade Cat.

Ace: Why don't you announce your names?

Jasper: Ooh! Can I go first? I'm Jasper Lizard.

George: I'm George Lizard.

Kate: I'm Kate Siren.

Jade: I'm Jade Cat.

Amber: And I'm Amber Cat.

Ace: Well, this concludes our first meeting. Everyone can go to their new living quarters.

And with that, the Loonatics went to their rooms until dinner. Dinner was pizza picked up by Rev and everyone enjoyed then they all changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and went to sleep.

Jasper woke up. He didn't bother using the door, and simply became intangible, and passed through the wall. He became tangible again in time to walk straight into Rev's path. Rev, unable to stop, crashed into Jasper, sending him flying into Slam. They both fell to the floor. "Hey Rev, watch were you're going!" Jasper yelled. "Gee-sorry-Jasper-and-Slam!-Here-let-me-help-you-up,-I'll-just-brush-you-off.-Some-dust-here-and-there.-Nothing-to-be-worried-about-bye," Rev said, brushing them off before rushing away. "Ra what?" Slam said, sounding confused. Jasper shrugged and started walking to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I made an error in the last 2 chapters. Amber's name is just Amber, not Amber Cat. Sorry Catwolf109. Also, sorry this is so short, but I felt the need to update.

P.S: If you want a better version of Kate's story, use the cast of characters to find the story that Kate is in.

Chapter 2

Jade got up and met George in the hallway. "Morning George," she mumbled as she walked past the lizard. "Good morning Jade," George replied. Together, they went to the kitchen. When they got there, they stopped and immediately started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jasper asked as he continued clicking the TV remote at the refrigerator. "You do realize that you're trying to open the refrigerator with the television remote, right?" Jade asked. "Hmmm. That must be why it is not working! I will go find the refrigerator remote and come back! Wait for me while I get the right remote," Jasper answered, and he ran off. "His mind kind of short-circuits in the morning," George said, in between fits of laughter. "With Jasper around, every morning will be an adventure!" Jade replied with a grin. "Bad news guys, I couldn't find the right remote. However, I did find this awesome screwdriver! Now we can disassemble the refrigerator and get the food out!" Jasper announced as he ran back into the kitchen holding a screwdriver. He was followed quickly by Tech, who was extremely irritated at being woken up and having his favorite screwdriver stolen by a hysterical lizard trying to open a refrigerator. "Give me that!" Tech said as he took back his screwdriver. Unfortunately, Tech collided with the table, hurtling into the refrigerator, which fell over with a thump, which caused everything in the kitchen to fall with a crash. Obviously, this was all very loud, and so it woke up the rest of the team and alarmed Rev and Slam. Everyone raced to the kitchen tripping each other and causing the Loonatics in the kitchen to become alarmed and run into the living room where they tripped over the Loonatics in the living room. There was silence. Then, everybody burst out laughing. When everybody had stopped laughing, Jasper told them that he was part of the reason this all happened and offered to make it up to them by making them breakfast. They all agreed and tidied up the kitchen, and then breakfast was served.

After breakfast, Kate decided she should learn more about her new teammates. Kate tried to talk to Jade, but she went to her room to listen to music. Kate decided to see if Amber would be willing to talk, but discovered that she and Tech had gone out together. _Tech and Amber are a couple? I'll have to keep that in mind,_ Kate thought as she walked toward George, who was reading a book on the couch in the living room. "Hi," Kate said as she sat in a chair parallel to where George was sitting. George looked up from his book, looked in every direction before replying. "Are you talking to me?" George asked. "No, I'm talking to Jade, who is using her invisibility and sitting right next to you," Kate said sarcastically. Alarmed, George leaped into the air and stuck to ceiling and changed color to match it. "Come on down George. It was just a joke," Kate said. George unstuck himself and landed on the couch, turning back to his normal green. "So, what exactly do you want to talk about?" George asked. "I thought we could just talk, you know, a little bit about ourselves," Kate replied. George looked as if he wanted to become invisible like Jade. "I'll go first," Kate said. "I gained my powers around the time the Loonatics got theirs. The meteor that gave me my powers was much smaller. I was an outcast, and Zadavia found me and added me to the Loonatics. And that's my story. Now it's your turn," Kate said. "Well, I used to be human, but then, 3 months ago, I got transformed into this. Jasper and I were tricked by a villain who goes by the name Blue Inferno. She changed our DNA and tried to enslave us, but we teamed up with the Loonatics and took her down. But we decided to try and find jobs in the city. I became a muralist, and Jasper became a pizza delivery man, or lizard," George said. "Well, it was nice talking to you George. I'm going to go talk to Jasper now," Kate said as she got up and walked to another room that was a sort of living room.

Jasper was amusing himself by sticking his hand through random household objects, when he ran out of intangibility. He wondered what he would do now. That question was solved for him when Kate came in. "Hi," Kate said as she walked in. Jasper tried to avoid talking by running into a wall, but only succeeded in hurting his face. "Out of intangibility, I see," Kate said as she watched with amusement. "All right, I'll talk to you," Jasper said reluctantly. There was silence. "I'm going to assume that we have nothing to talk about, so I'm leaving," Jasper said as he walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade decided she should get out of her room. After all, she didn't want her new teammates that she wasn't social. As she walked out, she spotted Jasper running through the living room. Cross country. As she watched, he dived and rolled on the couch, leaped over a table, and hit his head on a chair. Jade wasn't worried. She had heard that he had taken a powerful blast of fire head on, and had only required the armor that he was currently wearing. Jade walked over to see if he had injured himself in any way. As soon as she got within 5 feet of Jasper, he got up and hit his head on a table. This time, she felt the strength of the hit and walked a little faster to him. The table had hurt his head and caused it to start bleeding, so she bent down….To do what? She had no idea what the medical treatment was for lizards. Instead, Jade went to the kitchen to get some ice. _Jasper probably has a concussion; I remember that from my health education class. What are you supposed to do with those? I hope it's not mouth to mouth breathing aid. Yuck .Oh wait, you're supposed to help their head recover from hurting itself,_ Jade thought as she got the ice. She went back to the living room and found Jasper starting to get up. "Stay lying down," Jade said. Jasper had no trouble following the directions. He passed out just as Kate walked into the room. "Hey Jade, I was just about to oh my god! What happened to Jasper?" Kate exclaimed. "He hit his head twice on a chair and a table," Jade replied as she pressed the ice against Jasper's head. "I'll go get Ace," Kate said and ran off.

Kate ran into the room as Ace was finishing training. Ace must have seen the panicked look on her face because he asked, "What's wrong?" "Jasper hurt his head and he passed out!" Kate practically screamed. "I'll call Tech," Ace said, already moving his wrist communicator to his mouth.

Tech was having a pleasant time with Amber. He had brought her to the coffee shop where they had been to on their first date (See: Chaos, Crime Fighting and Lexi's Birthday for their first date.). They were discussing a book when Ace called. "Tech, sorry to bother you but, eh, Jasper hurt himself real bad. I think it was his head but I haven't seen him myself. Please come quickly. I think I just heard Jade yelling about something," Ace said, then hung up. "Amber, we have to get back to HQ. Jasper hurt himself," Tech said. "What happened to him? Did he try sticking his tongue in the blender like he said he would at breakfast?" Amber asked. "No I think he hurt his head," Tech answered and started to get out of his chair.

Back at HQ, Jasper had managed to annoy Jade to the point that she would have smacked his head if that weren't the part that was injured. Duck came along, so she smacked him instead. Duck responded by quacking away. After Tech got to HQ and helped Jasper's head recover, Zadavia called. "Loonatics, you have your first mission. Apparently, a planet of mosquito-like people is in need your assistance. They are in a civil war, and the side that is fighting for freedom has requested your help. In exchange, they will be your army in case you need one. This is an excellent opportunity to help and gain an army. This will be the new and re-recruits opportunity to demonstrate their abilities. Zadavia, out," Zadavia said and then her hologram disappeared.

Within minutes the new/re recruits were ready to visit a planet inhabited by mosquito people. Through the wormhole they went to another planet.

When they got to the planet, known as Plios, a gangly mosquito creature greeted them. It spoke English with some occasional buzzing in its sentences. "Thank you for coming Loonatics. I am Welnan, the 2nd in command of the rebel army. We have always been treated terribly by our ruler, so we attempted to fight back. Our efforts have been in vain, however. That is why we need you to lead us, so that we may have our first victory," Welnan said. Welnan led them to a building of sorts. It was sort of knobby and twisted with lots of holes in it. In each hole sat a mosquito person (They call themselves the Klongs.) guarding the hole. "Halt, do not come any closer," one of the Klongs near the bottom said. "What the hell is wrong with you? These are the Loonatics, they've come to help us you idiot," another Klong said. She spoke with a feminine voice and it was obvious she was female. "Forgive my friend, he is a bit impulsive. Come in. I believe we have much to discuss. Oh, my name is Jalak," Jalak said, beckoning them inside.

Author's Note: So what do you think? I know, lame names, lame species. But I like it. Quick review, the couples are as listed. Note that moments mean scenes in which it appears that the two are a couple but really aren't. AceXLexi, AceXKate moment, LexiXDuck moment, TechXAmber, TechXRev moment possibly, JasperXJade, JasperXGeorge possibly. These couples won't appear until quite a bit later, so don't think the next chapter will have any romance in it. Also these are only ideas. Tell me if you like these couples or not.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just to clarify things, the couples I presented are for you to say if you like them or not. I'll edit them after everyone gets a chance to decide. Also, here's the suit color list.

Ace Bunny-Yellow

Lexi Bunny-Pink

Danger Duck-Orange

Slam Tasmanian-Purple

Rev Runner-Red

Tech E. Coyote-Green

Katelyn Siren-Blue

Jade Cat-Blue

Amber-Green

Jasper Lizard-Red

George Lizard-Yellow

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4

Jalak led them to a room that looked like a study. It was furnished with several chairs and a bookshelf. The Loonatics each took a seat, and waited for Jalak to say what she had to tell them.

Jalak's Story (In her words.)

It all started about 8 months ago. A new being came to our planet. She used her powers to attack us, promising to relent if you agreed to be ruled by her. Her name was Weathervane, and she unleashed powerful storms on us. For a month, many brave Klongs gave their lives away, in an attempt to defeat her. But she proved to be too powerful. I remember one day, we sent a massive army to meet her. She simply launched blast after blast of lightning, and the battlefield was littered with bodies. A large group accepted defeat and became her army, while we became the rebellion. We are preparing to escape into the jungles and surviving there until we have the weapons and strength to fight back. We will return to reclaim what is ours. But we need you to help us, Loonatics. We need you to help us fight this Weathervane.

"We've fought Weathervane before, and defeated her. I'm sure we can do it again," Kate said. "Good," Jalak said. An explosion came from outside, and a Klong came tumbling into the room. Jalak helped her up and asked her what was going on. "A force of enemy Klongs has attacked us. We require assistance from the Loonatics," she answered. "All right! I get to beat up some foes! Can this day get any better?" Jasper said and started to run towards the exit. George followed, less enthusiastically. Amber changed into a massive tiger and leaped over to the hole, followed by Jade. Last came Kate, who was backed up by a large group of Klongs, each armed with either an energy powered spear and shield, or a laser rifle.

Outside, Jasper was already releasing massive waves of energy sound wave attacks (I'll call this power energy wails, because it isn't really a scream). These were amplified when Kate added her super scream to his energy wail. The resulting force leveled the area and sent Klongs, their artillery, and their tanks flying. Jade was sneaking around with her invisibility and picking off the enemy Klongs, one by one. She also threw her force fields as projectiles and wrapped up some of the Klongs with her force fields. When a tank got in Jade's way, she simply gestured, and a force field appeared under the tank, lifted it, and threw it 95 feet away where it exploded. George mimicked a Klong and went into a large group of them. Then he unleashed a powerful plasma burst which sent every Klong sprawling. Amber dodged the projectiles of the enemy Klongs. Once she got in close enough, it was all over. Her claws and teeth made short work of those who dared oppose her. One Klong was stupid enough to try to rush her with just a spear. Not even a shield, just a spear. Needless to say, she made short work of him. Amber even leaped onto a tank and cut down the driver, then the rest of the Klongs in the tank. The Klongs caught on soon enough, and started retreating at the sight of her. The rebels attacked, backing up the Loonatics with reinforcements, allowing the Loonatics to catch their breath. With renewed vigor, the Loonatics and the Klongs eventually pushed back Weathervane's army. After the battle, the wounded were brought inside, and the Klongs prepared for another attack.

There was a celebration feast in honor of the Loonatics aid in the first victory of the rebellion. Unfortunately, the feast was made up of several plants that required a proboscis to get any nutrients from it (This is based upon the fact that male mosquitoes don't drink blood, they drink flower nectar. For people who don't know, the proboscis is the mouth piece that butterflies and male mosquitoes use to suck nectar out of flowers.). Jasper tried to stick his snout in to a flower, but ended up getting stuck. It took George, Amber, Jade, and several Klongs to get his face out of it. After that, it was about time to go to sleep, so everybody went to the rooms the Klongs had prepared for them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team was awoken by the sound of thunder. Immediately, they all thought of the cause. It was sure to be Weathervane. They all ran outside and gasped at what they saw. Weathervane's army had reached them. The battle was not going well for the rebels. Weathervane had created winds and tossed the rebels aside. "She's not taking over this base," Jasper said, and spread his wings and flew up. He reached the spot were Weathervane was hovering and attacked with an energy wail. Weathervane fell from the sky. She recovered easily and launched a lightning bolt at Jasper, who became intangible. The streak of lightning passed through him harmlessly, and he became tangible again with a smirk. Weathervane threw two more lightning bolts, one passed through Jasper. The other hit him and sent a jolt of electricity straight through him. He fell from the sky and was rescued by Amber and Jade. Jade created platforms with her force fields, and Amber became a cheetah. Amber raced up and snagged him by a wing. "Ouch! My wing is: one, not a chicken wing. Two, not a chew toy, Amber," Jasper said. "Just trying to help, Jasper," Amber said through a mouthful of Jasper's wing, as she leaped gracefully down to the ground. "Alright, let's show Weathervane what we new and old recruits can do," Kate said, and unleashed her ice vision. The beam hit Weathervane and froze part of her, but she simply destroyed it with some lightning. Jade threw her force fields as projectiles, and managed to push Weathervane back a little, but she countered with a blast of hail. George launched some plasma spheres and they exploded against Weathervane, but she hurled him away with wind. Kate tried to attack again with her super scream but Weathervane pushed her off her feet with another blast of wind. Jasper tried to attack with an energy wail, but Weathervane threw another lightning bolt and electrocuted him. He collapsed. As they got back up, Weathervane laughed. "As you can see, I have improved in my usage of my powers," Weathervane said. "Hmmm. We can't get through her defenses if we attack separately, but in two teams, we could take her by surprise," Kate said. "Right, so we'll need a decoy," Amber said. Everyone looked at Jasper. "Oh no, I'm not flying up there and distracting Weathervane," Jasper said as he backed up. "We'll give you a wire so the current goes into the ground," Jade offered. "No. I can still get electrocuted," Jasper replied. "Let me put it this way. Lizards lose their tails when something attacks them right? I'll make sure your tail falls off if you don't get up there," Amber said menacingly. Jasper didn't even bother replying to that. "If I help you, will you be the decoy?" Kate asked. Jasper finally relented. "Fine. Wait, how are you going to get up there with me?" Jasper said. "I'll try to balance myself on your back," Kate replied.

Kate got on to Jasper without too much complaining from Jasper. "Ouch!" Jasper exclaimed as one of Kate's boots dug into his side. "I just want you to know that this is just as awkward for me as it is for you. Anyway, all set?" Jasper asked. "That depends. Does being very uncomfortable and not really ready count?" Kate replied. "Close enough," Jasper said, and opened his wings to their full wingspan of 16 feet total (Most of the time, Jasper only expands them somewhere from 6 to 10 feet total). Jasper flexed his mighty wings, gave a few powerful flaps, and then he and Kate were airborne. "I've never flown anyone like this. Usually, I carry them with my hands or feet," Jasper said as he glided on a convenient upwards moving draft. He circled a few times to gain altitude. "You're doing fine. Just make sure I don't fall," Kate said as she dug her feet even more into Jasper's sides. Jasper winced. "I'm not a horse," he said as he reached Weathervane's altitude.

Weathervane was just about to continue the destruction of the rebel base when she heard somebody say, "Hey Weathervane." Something rammed into her at an incredible speed, and for a moment, Weathervane lost control and fell. But she recovered and looked at what had hit her. There was Jasper, hovering off to her left. On his back was Kate. As Weathervane watched, Kate attacked with a blast of her ice vision. Weathervane easily destroyed the ice with lightning, and then attacked back with more lightning. Jasper fought back with an energy wail, and Weathervane countered with a blast of wind. Jasper simply used the gust of wind to his advantage, gliding on it. Weathervane shot several pieces of hail at Jasper, who dodged most of them. But not all of them. A particularly large piece of hail hurtled at Jasper, who tried to dodge it. But the piece of hail simply tore through his wing like it was made of paper. Unable to fly anymore, Jasper plummeted, just as Jade, Amber and George arrived with several attacks at once. "Jasper!" George cried as Jasper and Kate fell. "Kate!" Jade cried. Jade turned to help, but it was too late. Jasper and Kate had already fallen too far for Jade to help them recover.

"I've got an idea. It'll save one of us at least," Jasper said as he held Kate to keep her from falling even more. "Which one?" Kate asked. "You. Now, create a sort of ice slide with your ice vision," Jasper answered. Kate created a sort of slide. "Now, we only have one shot at this. What I'm about to do will guarantee your survival, but not mine," Jasper said. As they fell towards the slide, Jasper shifted so that he could throw Kate if necessary. When they reached the slide, Jasper shoved Kate so she slid down the ice. Jasper wasn't so lucky. He hit a bad part of the slide and Kate heard a sickening crack. As Kate slid to a stop, she saw Jasper's body go limp and fall. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. Kate felt one tiny beat, then nothing. "No, you can't die now Jasper. You survived a full on attack from Blue Inferno and survived. You can't die now," Kate said. She checked his pulse again. This time, she felt a small beat. She saw his back rise and fall slightly as he breathed. "Don't worry, Jasper. I'm going to get a medic," Kate said, and ran off to find a Klong doctor.

A/N: I've noticed that this is how many people write Author's Note. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on a new Loonatics DU story called Body of Flesh, Heart of Steel. It's a Tech and Amber mostly story, and the first chapter should be up next week.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper was lying on the battlefield. He thought he had been severely injured. Then he got up and realized that he was fine. Even the rip in his wing had healed, like his limbs. Kate had returned and saw that Jasper was fine. "You're okay!" Kate cried. Then she punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" Jasper exclaimed. 'For making me worry and get this medic," Kate said. Meanwhile, the Klong medic (His name is Watang.) had made an x-ray of Jasper and discovered how Jasper had survived. "You have special reinforced bones made to be light and strong for falling from high places. There is special padding in your skull that protects you from a concussion. However, these special improvements only help you when you fall. You are not protected if something falls on you, or if something attacks you," Watang said. "Cool, I can't die from falling. Now Kate, let's get back up there and defeat Weathervane, for I am the ruler of the skies," Jasper said. Kate sighed and reluctantly climbed onto his back.

Above them, the battle was going well for Amber, George and Jade. Jade had created a force field platform and shield, keeping Weathervane's attacks from hitting them. Amber had transformed into a tiger again, and was slashing at Weathervane. George was throwing plasma spheres, pushing Weathervane back. Weathervane threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt, but Jade's shield withstood every attack. Then Jasper appeared. He dove out of a cloud and headed straight for Weathervane with Kate on his back. Jasper knocked Weathervane out of the sky. He landed on Jade's platform. Kate got off his back. "Jasper! You're all right!" George said. "Yup. Apparently, I have a special skeletal system that lets me fall from any height and survive," Jasper replied. Jade punched Jasper in the shoulder. The same shoulder that Kate had punched a few minutes ago. "Ouch! That was my bruised shoulder! And what was that for anyway?" Jasper exclaimed. "For making us worry about you two," Jade said as she glared at Jasper. Weathervane emerged from the lower clouds. She attacked with hail, wind and lightning. Jade managed to deflect all the attacks, but dropped to her knees, panting. Meanwhile, George and Kate were trying to fight Weathervane. George copied Weathervane's lightning and was throwing both lightning and plasma spheres. Kate was pushing away Weathervane's lightning and hail with her super scream. Amber joined in with a hiss and leaped at Weathervane. Weathervane gathered a powerful wind and unleashed it on Amber flew backwards and missed the platform. She fell and changed back. Jasper swooped down and grabbed her with the talons on his feet. He dropped her off by Jade, who had gotten up and created a force field rope around Weathervane, trapping her. Jasper flew in and delivered a punch, sending her hurtling backwards. Amber used Jasper as a launch pad and leaped at Weathervane, transforming into a lion. A few swipes and Weathervane tumbled from the sky. Amber transformed back and Jade sent a platform for her to land on. As the Loonatics gathered on the main platform, Kate said, "You know, I think we make a great team."

When they were back on solid ground, they noticed a storm cloud, leaving the atmosphere. "That's probably Weathervane, escaping after a humiliating defeat," Jade said. They walked through the battlefield, noting that the rebels had won. Jalak ran up to them and congratulated them on helping them rid their planet of Weathervane. Everyone was busy talking, so no one noticed the vaguely reptilian shape moving through the darkness.

The Loonatics celebrated their victory. However, the rebels still needed to regain control of their planet. Even though Weathervane had been defeated, her army still continued what she had begun. It was starting to get dark, so they set up a camp outside their destroyed base and got mats to sleep on. The Loonatics would go home in the morning.

Jasper was awoken by a hand grabbing him by the back of his neck. Half asleep, he found himself face to face with a lizard. This one was purple, and had armored skin covered with spikes. It wore a black cloth around its waist, and carried a slightly glowing purple sphere. "You're going to help my egg hatch. Take it and raise it," the lizard said, giving the sphere to Jasper. Then, the lizard ran away and vanished.

Around the same time, a girl was hit with strange energy from a machine, giving her powers. She didn't know about them yet, though.

Jasper woke up clutching the strange sphere. He wondered what it was (he couldn't remember much from last night). Jasper decided it would be best to treat it like a living thing, and held it in his arms.

Jade woke up to see Jasper cradling a strange sphere in his arms. She wondered what it was, and where he had gotten it.

To be continued…

This story will be continued in Body of Flesh, Heart of Steel. Name may or may not change. It will be a Tech and Amber based story.


End file.
